


The Tightness of Black Leather

by Divine_666_Metztli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Drinking, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Modern Era, Rock Star Kylo Ren, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_666_Metztli/pseuds/Divine_666_Metztli
Summary: You are a poet, a caster of heavy spells of punk and metal. You are normal hard working gal by day rock goddess every other hour.Kylo Ren the leader, singer, and bass player of the Knights of Ren is up and coming. Taking the world by storm with his music and sex appeal.He happens to play a small show for an old family friend. But spots you and your talent. You have bewitched him and you don't even know it.  He can't take his eyes off you. Well, you're in denial. You just can't resist this rock sex God before you.





	The Tightness of Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever series. I have a plan in my where this wants to go just got to express it well on paper. Lol
> 
> Anyways, any and all criticism is welcome. Forgive my grammar, but please do point it out if I fucked up.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

His life was finally made. He and his band were finally touring and making it big. Kylo was laying in his large bed taking a drag from his cigarette with a naked girl knocked out to his left. She was so drunk they didn't make it when they were going to get at it. Kylo was a bit angry but a little jerking off helped alleviate some of that anger. 

 

Now he laid there smiling to himself puffing smoke. He had everything. The perfect apartment, a steady contract with the First Order Productions. His parents weren't one hundred percent okay with the deal, but he didn't care what they thought. 

 

He was getting paid very well and he had all the creative leeway. He could do as he pleases and had some many women groveling at his feet. The wanted him and saw him as the ideal man. The wanted to be with him at least a one-time thing and he always granted that to the most beautiful of his fans and made sure to fuck them into oblivion.

 

His phone chimed for a message. It was Phasma, his drummer. “Ren, don't forget we are playing tonight.” Oh, yeah, he sighed and got out of bed to jump in the shower. Tonight they were playing at a local club where the player when the first started. The owner asked if his band could play to shed some light on the new local bands. “Help them be seen,” was what she said. 

He wasn't used to doing little shows anymore. Kylo had gotten accustomed to the large stage, flashing lights, and enormous crowds screaming for the Knights of Ren. The girls melting for him. But he was doing it as a favor for the owner. She had a special spot in his withering heart. 

He put out his cigarette in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He smirked at his reflection, “What a night tonight will be.”

 

You were rushing out of the office you worked to get to curb where your Lift was waiting for you. You had two hours until you and your friends were going to play at the Takodana club. You had known Maz since you were little, she was a close friend to your parents and you were excited to be part of a band that was going to play there not just at back yard shows or in your parent's garages. You had recently graduated from uni in architecture but the only job you found in your position was in blueprint drafting. It paid well, kept you feed and the bills paid and well it could open doors for you in the future. 

 

You huffed as your pinned up hair started to fall into your face as you enter in the back seat of the car, sitting awkwardly from your pencil skirt. Your Lyft driver looked at smiling through the rearview mirror greeting you and reciting your apartment building. You confirmed it and thanked the young man as you looked to your phone at the texts your band leader sent you. 

 

Dominic was your band leader, the singer, and bassist, he was also your close friend since middle school and you played together since you meet. You were the lead guitarist but you were also very well practiced in piano as well. Kim played accompanying guitar and Kinara drums. Twins, and both you meet through Dominic in high school.

 

You, Kim,and Kinara were your best friends, they knew you inside and out and were always there through thick and thin. They actually motivated you to actually show Dominic the music you had written. Before then you guys just did covers for bands you really loved. 

 

When he tried writing music he came out either sad, slow and gothy, which he wasn't aiming for, or similar to Led Zeppelin. He wants punk rock and heavy metal. You didn't care, you just loved how the world and your problems would melt away with the music. You would pull the “Lead Zeppelin-esc” tweaked it to be more to fit the mental image Dominic had and wanted to portray. 

 

Your music was the epitome of punk or sometimes classic meta but you were quite versatile. It all depended on your state of mind and well emotions. 

 

You snapped out of your thoughts to the driver telling you that you were at your destination. You smiled at them and thanked them for getting out and pulling out your messenger bag. You waved goodbye as you reached the door entering the code to get inside. 

 

The elevator in your building recently gave out so you had to use the stairs to reach your apartment. It wasn't a luxury place nor was it run down. It was decent and you at least had neighbors who didn't get angry when you practice. And well you did plug in studio earphones to your amp your older brother gave you for your birthday a while back. 

 

As you walked up the stairs to the sixth floor you began to dread having to haul your guitar and all your equipment down the stairs. You groan audibly as you exited the stairs turning the corner reaching your door. 

 

“Hey, (y/n)!” you turned internally wincing. “Oh hey, Marco.” You faked a smile as the olive skin man came closer. His dark brown pomade-slicked hair bounced out of place as he reached you. He had green eyes and a face resembling a model. He was 5'11 and had ripped muscles. You did have a crush on him when you first moved in but he turned out to be very pushy and annoying. So you tried keeping any interactions to just “hi and bye”. 

 

“You look quite sexy. Very Liberian porn type shit.” , he smirked, “I dig it.” he cleared his throat and leaned a bit seeing your angry stare and lifted eyebrows. 

 

“So, did you hear that the Knights of Ren are playing tonight here in town at the Takodana!”, he was leaning on your door frame as you were unlocking your door. “No, I didn't.”, you sighed. You liked them and who really couldn't. Their music was so good, so unique. And Kylo Ren, oh man, the way he sang and moved. You always felt yourself get wet at how he smirked and suggestively humped his bass to the crowd. 

 

His confidence and fierce demeanor attracted you. Also his angular face, his Roman nose. Those dark piercing eyes. You shifted closing your thighs to stop your thoughts.

 

You had seen them play a few times locally during your high school and college years. But not any time recently, now that they were on the top ten of the music charts. 

Their merchandise was everywhere and every girl and guy worldwide wanted Kylo Ren and his knights, Phasma the drummer, Laro’ Ra accompany guitar, Armitage Hux was the leads guitar till he went solo now its Verik, a tall lean muscle build with beautiful toffee-colored skin and his hair dye platinum silver. 

Marcos could talk to you for hours about them and how he was trying to have Kylo's physique and how similar they're in pain was by the lyrics of the song. How he understood him on a personal level. This what he was bombarding into your ears now trying to show off but all you had in mind was something else. 

The crowd was going to enormous and it made you nervous and you needed to calm your building anxiety down. Also, you had to get ready if not the girls were going to eat your ear out if you didn't get “dolled up” as for how Kim specified at the last band practice.

“Hey, um, Marco I got to go. I'm tired I- just- I wanna sleep.”, you stammered and looked to the floor to his face. He pouted, “so you are not going?”. Oh, right. He was going. If he was pushy and pervy before seeing you in work clothes, how would he be when you were in your stage clothes. 

“No, maybe another time. Bye!”, you stepped into your living room and hastily shut the door. Sighing in relief, you aim for the shower shedding your work clothes to begin the night. 

You were finishing the last touches to your hair when you looked at the hour on your phone. You had half an hour till Kim and Kinara were going to be waiting for you and you still needed to haul your equipment down the stairs. You rushed putting on the outfit you choose. 

You were wearing plaid punk high waisted pants with a belt of draped chains with an old Iron Maiden t-shirt turned halter top. You put on your favorite platform Demonia boots. You had opted to give yourself a red Smokey eye and wore black lipstick. You contorted slightly heavier than usual and made your highlight so bright it resembled a glazed donut.

You turned to look at your reflection fluffing up your loose curled hair that was parted down the middle. You grabbed you leather jacket full of patches and spikes and studs pulling it on. You shoved your wallet in your pants. 

It was a “man’s”wallet that you stole from your dad, when you were 14, with a chain that could be attached to pants. It was old and tattered but it was useful during shows so didn't have to take a purse or backpack and not worry about getting robbed. 

You pushed your amp cabinet set to the door set on top your bag with your pedal board and your favorite guitar, an RDA Axe Iron label 7 string custom painted in a blue to the green sunburst. **

You opened your door pushing everything out to the hall then running grabbing your keys and phone seeing a call coming in from Kim. 

“(Y/N), where are you?! We are outside!”, she shouted into the phone. You huffed, ”Kim, I need help. The elevator is broken.”  
“What!?,” you heard Dominic yell. “Please, I'm taking my light cabinet amp set.”  
You heard Kinara, “let's do it.”

As you hear voices going up the complexes stairs you had everything ready to take down the six flights. You pulled on your beanie and stood away a black hoodie in your pedal board bag just in case it became too cold. It was supposedly spring but it still got very chilly at night. 

Once the three made it where you were waiting you couldn't help and laugh at Dominic choice of outfit. He had his vibrant dyed red hairstyles the right side in waves. His stark grey eyes were smoked out with black eyeshadow and it looked like he contorted to make his already sharp features more sharp than they already were, but that wasn't what you were laughing at. 

He looked like a strange punk pirate. With a white puffy shirt tight skinny leather pants, red Doc Martens and a long red velvet peacoat that was left unbuttoned. He had a choker and a lot of different gold necklaces where he left his shirt half open showing his curly dark chest hair. You laughing at him and he didn't like it.

“Shut up! Don't laugh at me! I came to haul your shit to the van.”, he growled. You tried wiping your tears of laughter without ruining your makeup. Kim wolf whistled at you as she grabbed one end of the cabinet with Dominic. “Look at you! I might steal you for the night!”, she winked and starting walking down the stairs. She had re-dyed her hair but to a lavender color. 

Kim and Kinara were identical twins big bust and tall. They reached 6’ on the dot. Kim liked her hair shoulder length and always a crazy color always in beach waves. She had snake bites and a nose ring. Kinara liked her hair long, her hair reached her hips and it was in her natural color, grey toned black. She had a medusa pricing and a chest tattoo. 

Both girls had deep black almond eyes that were cat-like with long pointed noses very high cheekbones and pretty plump lips with a deep Cupid's bow. They had such rich golden olive skin. For as long as you remember they have always had bangs. Currently, Kim has them slightly long and wispy, while Kinara has her's short and V-shaped. They tended to rotate their bang style often. 

 

Kim wore distressed blue bleached jeans a band t-shirt crop top of Black Sabbath. She wore a flannel around her thin waist and a leather jacket over shoulders. It had scattered patches and pins. Kinara wore a plunging v-neckline bodysuit with a black and white checkered mini skirt, fishnets, and a fluffy grey cardigan with a back patch and high platform black and white checkered creepers, matching her skirt, that made her easily 6'4. Both had a sharp winged liner and lots of glitter highlight. Kinara had bright blue lipstick on as Kim wore a nude peach lip. 

Kinara laughed in her throat and grabbed your pedal board bag and walk down with you to the van. You reached the doors out to an old silver van that Dominic bought way back on high school after he got his driver's license. It didn't work and it took him two years to get it actually running and street legal. Dominic and Kim had set your equipment in a corner and tied it down with rope so it wouldn't slide around. 

Kinara sliding open the side door and set your pedal bag under the bench as you got in hugging your guitar case as you buckled up ready to go. Kinara got into the seat next and began showing you cute cat videos. She was extremely allergic but she still loves them all the same.

As you both were “aww-ing” Dominic started the van with Kim in the front seat making your way to the freeway to get to Takodana. 

 

You arrived there at 7:30 pm. Your set started at 8:30 and needed at 9. Nine was the hour chosen for the Knights of Ren to play. There was a band currently playing covers of the strokes and they sounded pretty good. You were carrying your equipment to the backstage to have it ready to go. 

 

Your nerves were a bit on end for the sheer amount of people in the club. You knew who all these people were here for and you couldn't help notice the extra security Maz hired for this show. You hope that once you were on stage the music would let forget and calm you down, but maybe now was the time for some liquid courage. 

 

Kylo was sitting in rsvp area that Maz hadn't used in a while. She had refurbished it just for him and his band. He was sitting with his arms outstretched and his right leg crossed over the other lazily. He was drinking from a beer bottle as the short white-haired woman with large framed glasses threw a towel at his face. He pulled it off scowling at her has his fluffy waved raven hair fell in his face. 

 

“Put a shirt on, ” she laughed “ No one wants to see that.” Kylo leaned smirking as some girls across the bar where huddled together staring and giggling. “They do.” He stood to show off the high waisted black leather pants he was wearing with his large black combat boots. He was shirtless showing off his sculpted body and his two full tattoo sleeves. He chuckled as he grabbed a cigarette from his leather jacket. Lighting it and making a show with his plump pink lips.

He circled the end of the cigarette butt breathing in, then puffing the smoke out. He eyed the girls through half-lidded eyes. Winking, he then brought his hand up into a v sign and flicked his tongue at them. The girls were a combination of gasps, sequels, and giggles. They all were all bright red from obscene gesture and he laughed in his throat. 

 

The last band before he was going up, were bringing their instruments on stage adjusting the sound system to their liking, but the guitarist caught his eye. The confidence that radiated of her. The red eyeshadow that made your eyes pop. As you tune your guitar you put the microphone to your level and looked at the twins for the okay. They nodded, the three of you looking to Dominic smirking.

 

“Hey guys, thanks Maz. For having us., ” he gave a few girls a wink. A few partons whooped and whistled as Maz made her way from the VIP lounge to behind the bar waving at the stage. Dominic chuckled, “ So, without further adieu, we are Vendani.”

 

You and Kim began playing as Kinara followed then Dominic began singing. Kylo became awestruck then a bit jealous. The crowd responded well and started a pit in front of the stage. He couldn't take his eyes off you. He watched as your fingers fluidly playing and headbanging to the music. 

 

You played four songs two you wrote, one of Dominic's, and a cover of the Misfits Astro Zombies. The music instigated a mosh pit while girls fawned over Dominic ripping his shirt open exposing his chest. You were in your own world as you let the music take over your senses. 

 

Once the last song was over and Dominic yelled a thank you and goodnight you finally felt cuts on your fingers and ache in your arms and wrists. You pushed your hand through your frizzy hair out of your face unplugging you guitar putting it away as the sound guy helped you take your equipment to Dominic’s van.

 

You were ready to book it till Kim tugged you buy the arm to the crowd as KOR prepared to stage for their set. Kim smiled wildly, “I know you didn't want to miss this, ” you looked at her skeptically. “Yeah, right. You want to see Phas.” She laughed lowly, “yeah. No lie there.” 

 

You both laughed as you both began having a small talk when they finally took the stage and pilling fans shoved you and Kim to the front. You tried shoving back but you were practically pinned in all directions by all the screaming groupies. “Hey at we lest you get a better view of Kylo!”,You rolled your eyes matching her wide grin, “shut the fuck up.” 

 

Laro' Ra, Verik, and Phasma took to the stage prepping their instalments as the red and blue lights flickered and strobe lights flashed as loud ominous music played. Smoke machines started to fill the club making an eerie glow as the light turned to dark red and yellow.

 

The drums began to play as Verik and Laro'Ra began playing a heaving melody. Kylo stepped out with his large Schecter SLS Elite-4 bass in matte black already connected to his amp as he reached the microphone. He had had a tantalizing smirk and he dark eyes scanned the audience. 

 

"Are you ready?”, he spoke in his deep baritone voice that sent shivers down your spine. The crowd shrieked and hollered. You were transfixed as he began to play and he started to sing. 

 

He was so alluring, how his hair fell over his eyes. He was a siren calling to the crowd. You began to feel your cheeks get hot as you swayed with the music. A few moments a guitar solo came up as Kylo continued to play as he lifts his bass and began to pelvic thrust to the music. He had stuck out his tongue and flicked it in the air. 

 

You stare as you closed your thighs tightly, watching his movements. Admirng his sweat glistened broad chest. His tight leather pants. How his muscles under his elaborate tattooed skin moved, his skillful hands. Goddamn, his hands were so big, You thought bit your lip. As he was still making a show with his thrusting hips. 

He began the chorus again,  
“ Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you all night”.

As he sang he looked in your direction. You jolted at the realization. Is he looking at you? He could look at Kim or any of the girls here. 

“How could it end like this?  
There's a sting in the way you kiss me  
Something within your eyes  
Said it could be the last time  
'Fore it's over!” 

It felt like he was looking right into your eyes like he was singing just for you. He winked and smirked as he ended the first song.

**Author's Note:**

> Knights of Ren song https://youtu.be/aGUwV0yS-L4
> 
> **Reader's guitar : https://www.ibanez.com/usa/products/detail/rgdix7mpb_02.html


End file.
